Traditionally, social networks are provided to participants (e.g. users, entities, etc.) for allowing the participants to interact (e.g. socialize, etc.) via a network. Oftentimes, the interaction includes sending and receiving electronic messages, exchanging content, etc. Unfortunately, the functionality of traditional social networks that is available to participants has generally been limited.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.